This invention relates to an anti-pollution combustion device.
Many attempts have been made to eliminate tar and nicotine from the smoke of pipes. Also, many attempts have been made to eliminate the "biting" sensation felt by pipe smokers on their tongues and resulting from the smoke, as well as the unpleasant taste which is experienced when accumulated liquid from the pipe reaches the tongue of the user.
Despite all attempts, however, there is no pipe known to me which satisfactorily solves these problems.